


Don't break the rules, newcomer.

by Rats_As_Models



Category: The Sleuthing Server - Fandom, we makin a FANDOM BABBYYY
Genre: :)))), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dolos gets their ass beat, Gen, Ori's Cafe, Walts Of The Flowers, don't break the rules, more at 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: "I’ve been told that you have broken one of the cafes rules. Now, usually I’m lenient, but you should have been alerted beforehand, seeing as you’re with some of my regulars. I’ll have to escort you out now.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None, this is just - Relationship, violence - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Don't break the rules, newcomer.

**Author's Note:**

> ORI KICKS SOME A S S WOOOOOOO  
> LETS GET THIS AS A FANDOM BABES

  
The man settled in his seat, sipping the perfectly warm tea from its cup. The cafe buzzed with life, people chattering amongst each other, a couple of fairies buzzing around, balancing cups and plates on themselves with ease.   
  
It was a homey feeling. One that made you feel safe, warm.   
  
One group in particular was being quite loud, someone grinning with pride. Maybe they told a good joke.    
  
This person seemed new. The man hadn’t been to the cafe many times, but he had never seen them here before. Most curiously, they seemed to be mingling with the regulars of the cafe as if they were old friends.   
  
“Fuck, man, this place is fucking awesome.” They were alight with excitement. Immediately their friends grew serious, shushing them repeatedly. One even started to berate them, like a mother would to her child.   
  
A fairy, who had been laughing with them, straightened immediately and flew off, fidgeting with its sleeves. An entity that radiated an aura that would make even the most foolhardy of warriors uneasy sighed, head in its hands. “Oh gods, now we’re all going to be scolded like children.”   
  
The newcomer looked around in confusion. “What? What’s happening?”   
“You’re dead, that’s what.”   
  
The cafe went dead silent as the backdoor swung open, a stern-looking fairy in its entrance. She flew over to them, face set.    
  
Ori, the owner of the cafe, stared down this newcomer. “Name?”   
“Dolos.”   
  
“Dolos, I’ve been told that you have broken one of the cafes rules. Now, usually I’m lenient, but you should have been alerted beforehand, seeing as you’re with some of my regulars. I’ll have to escort you out now.”   
  
Dolos snorted, a shit-eating grin on their face. “What rule did I break? Besides, you have no right to talk to me like that, tiny bitch.”    
  
Immediately, the inhabitants of the building scattered. They either hid, or straight up left. The group Dolos was with simply groaned collectively.    
  
Ori sighed, her wings twitching. “I’m sure you’ll be missed.”   
“What?”   
  
That’s when she swung. The tiny fairies fist collided with the humans face, sending them sprawling backwards, surprised at the force. The woman darted forward, tackling them, slamming them into a wall. The entity grinned. “BEAT EM UP, ORI!” A woman next to it smiled, sitting in it’s lap contentedly.   
  
The man watched with wide eyes for a moment, cheers filling the cafe as the fairy decimated the poor patron.   
  
He then turned back to his tea.    
“Welp. I hope the afterlife accepts them well.”   



End file.
